


Haunted

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Reminiscing, love is lost and gained and sometimes it hurts but that's life, writing my feelings about the past year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!reader; Vision x WandaPrompt: Almost a year ago, your world changed, and you weren't sure if it was for the better or worse, but you're here. | sometimes it aches still, but we're still standingWarnings: vague + angsty/ish





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> feeling kind of reminiscent and iffy about 18/19 so I wrote my feelings, but I can play smash to get over it lmao; hope you all have a safe and happy new year! Grateful for all of y'all, and I wish you the best! I'm glad we can all see tomorrow together   
> as always, you can always hmu for anything on tumblr @ chuwaeyo  
> stay safe, until next time !

Almost a year ago, you had your whole world destroyed.

Her smile, her dumb jokes and laugh, her hugs and kisses and everything that came with knowing and loving her. 

It was all taken from you when you least expected it.

Ripped from your arms before you could even think to utter one last goodbye or "I love you."

When you close your eyes, you can remember the happier times like it was yesterday. You can remember the way she used to stay in bed just so you had to come and wake her up, the way she watched you work for hours with a ridiculously happy smile, not saying a single word, and the way it felt like time didn't matter when you were together.

You had forever and more when you were with her.

You were certain you had the kind of love old romantics would write pages upon pages about. Overcoming all odds to be able to hold each other close.

Everything and anything you could need from life, you had with her, and nothing could hurt either of you. Nothing could ruin the relationship you had. 

Heartbreak and uncertainty were unimaginable.

At least, they were supposed to be.

They were never supposed to happen to you, not when you both laughed at the idea and grew closer with each day.

But that was all from a time long passed.

Almost a year ago, and she left, even with all the promises and smiles and love.

She left.

You were too happy, too comfortable, too "used" - she had her fill with you, and thought it was time for someone new.

"You should understand that right?" 

The words used to hurt you, a stab to the heart with an overly polite smile.

Even with all the time and love and smiles you shared with her, she wanted something and someone new, someone exciting and different.

Someone that you never expected to hurt you either.

Someone who saw how happy you were together and didn't care anyway - too intoxicated and dazed by her smile and love just as you were.

And all too quickly, just like the first time you saw her, she left you breathless, though your heart ached with more longing and sorrow than before.

But that was almost a year ago, and she's still happy with them. Neither acknowledging you at all anymore, as if you were a ghost of the year prior. Not a friend or a lover they used to know.

And yet, despite all the pain and loss, you don't miss them at all.

Not anymore.

That was all, almost a year ago, and you owe it to yourself to not be haunted by their actions anymore.

Not when you have countless other things and people surrounding you with their smiles now.

Not when you lifted yourself out of the hole they left you in.

Now you understand her words: how bad she was for you, how you lost yourself to cater to her, how you didn't realize she was already gone before she said goodbye.

It was time for someone new, someone that didn't use you for the attention and love you were thought you shared.

But it's been almost a year, and now you finally know. 

Looking back you were miserable, but not anymore.

Not anymore, not now that you remembered how to smile and love without being so afraid of getting left behind again.

Not when you can wake up and not have a care in the world of what they could be doing now. 

Even without her, you shine brighter now than when you were by her side. 

And by your own light, you're here.

They may have wanted you to be a ghost, but you're so much more now than you were before, and the sun won't admit it, but they're glad to see you smiling under their rays today, glad to warm your cheeks with each new day.


End file.
